Chuggington: Meet Thomas, Trainees!
Chuggington: Meet Thomas, Trainees! is the eighth TV series of Cartoon Ringtone Studios. Plot It's been at least 4 years since Thomas worked on the Sodor Railway after his adventure on Misty Island, so Sir Topham Hatt sends him to work at the railway of Chuggington for the summer. There he befriends the local trainees Wilson, Koko and Brewster. Now at Chuggington, Thomas has wacky adventures with his new friends. Thomas has a new whistle in the show. Episodes The episodes in line are 625 including 30 seasons. Pilot: Bang Klang Koko Season 1: #Can't Catch Koko #Thomas and the Wildebeest (debut of Thomas) #Clunky Thomas #Wilson and the Tunnel #Braking Thomas #RJ and the Magnet #Brewster and the Squirrels #Thomas Gets an Adventure #Koko Goes Bananas #Bang Klang Brewster #Old Puffer Pete's 2nd Tour #Late Again Kevin #Thomas' Smooth Moves #Cool Koko #The Coastal Chugger Championship #Action Brewster and Thomas #Brewster's Puppy Training #RJ's Racearound #Wilson on Call #Rocketing Bound RJ #Thomas and the Dragon #Wake Up Brewster #Wilson Knows Best #Koko Breaks It Off #Thomas and the Ice Cream #Thomas's Scissor-Lifting Tour #RJ's Secret #Brewster's Bannana Bandango #Zephie and Hodge, Ace Reporters #Unfamous Emery #Watch Out Thomas and RJ! #Koko's Hobby #RJ's Giraffe Business #Poor Old Puffer Petey #Unsuspector Emery #Nurse RJ #Thomas' Amazing African Adventure #Rock-a-Bye Irving #Recycling RJ #Koko to the Rescue #Thomas and the Paint Wagon #Kevin Finds Time #Mtando's Royal Tour #Thomas and the Mild Mincing Wagon #Old Puffer Pete's Cab-box #Jet Pack Thomas #Wilson's Little Helper #Bubbly Koko #Thomas Takes Charge #Brewster's Paper Trail #Brewster's Big Show #Training Time Chatsworth Movie: Thomas, Koko, Wilson, Brewster, Hodge, Zephie, RJ and the Magic Railroad Season 2: #RJ's New Look #Thomas' Meltdown #Babysitter Koko #Lights, Camera, Action Thomas, Wilson, Brewster and Koko #Brewster and the Steam Team #RJ Sails Away #Stop the Press, Hodge and Zephie #Thomas and the Dinosaur #Quizmaster RJ #The Thomas Booster #Snowstruck Brewster #Heave Ho Chatsworth #Scrub a Chug #Next Stop, Galaxy #Chilli Chuggers #Stunt Thomas #RJ's Icy Escapade #Rolling Reporter Hodge #Brewster and the Bees #Thomas Meets the Mayor #Chuggers of the Year #Fault Finder RJ #Thomas and the Chugnav #A Paint on the Nightshift #RJ's Tall Tale Season 3: #Brewster and the Grocery Wagon #Milkstand RJ #Thomas and the Giraffes #RJ's Recycling Race #Brewster and the Jet Engine #Thomas and the Haunted Mine #Dunbar's Stormy Tale #Emery Bugs #Thomas, Koko, Wilson, Brewster and the Boulder #Brewster’s Chocolate Crunch #RJ Had a Little Lamb #Thomas Takes a Tumble #A Scarf for Wilson #Thomas, Brewster, Wilson, Koko and the Mail Train #Calley in a Mess #Bernie #Brewster Comes to Breakfast #Moose #Zephie's Predicament #Wilson Takes The Plunge #Boxcars #Koko's Ghostly Trick #Fenders and Fireboxes #The Flying Stormer #Hodge in a Mess #Dunbar's Forest #No Joke for Wilson #Brewster Meets The Queen #Thomas, RJ and the Trouble with Trees #A Better View for Hodge #Put Upon RJ Season 4: Note: This is the first season to use only 24 episodes. #Haunted Brewster #Thomas, Brewster, Wilson, Koko and the Roller Coasters #Calley's Windmill #Welcome to the Forty Engines (music video episode) #Thomas and the "Minnesota Cuke and the Cocounut Apes" Video Game Train #You Can Do It, Brewster! #Thomas' New Whistle #Thomas, Hodge, RJ and the Magic Carpet #Wilson's Big Mistake #Thomas, Koko, Wilso, Brewster, Zephie, Hodge, RJ and The Polar Express #Calley's New Route #Milkshake Muddle #Brewster and the Old Mine #Hodge and the Golden Eagle #Ghosts #Hodge's Bluff #Passengers and Freight Cars #Freight Cars and Polish #Brewster's Brass Band #Jenga Wood #Ghost Station 13 #Recycle Lock #Train Ahoy! #Brewster's Rooster Movie: Thomas' Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the Workshops Season 5: #Comic Calley #TronThe Hand of Midas (Chuggington) #The Hand of Midas #Thomas' Secret Delivery #Trash Trolley #Fixer the New Engine #RJ Gets a Wash #Startrain #Fixer's Night Off #Thomas and the Milk #IQ Fixer #Starlight Express #Train Like Me #Halloween #Echo, Riko, Danny and Austin Visit #Be Our Guest #Braking Fixer #Soap Suds Koko #The Trouble with Dust #Action Fixer #Hodge to the Rescue #Piston Push-Up Koko #Thomas and Fixer #Fixer and the Leaves Movie: Thomas and the Polar Express Season 6: #Fixer Strikes Out #Emery Gets Busted #Thomas and the Magnet #Busy Going Backwards #Fixer and the Chickens #Caribou Crossing #The Lost World: Chuggington (special) #Brewster Comes Off the Rails #Thomas' Safari Adventure #Popcorn Fixer #Calley and the Mosquitoes #Brewster's Boxcar #Fixer and the Ice Cream #Dunkin Hodge #The World's Strongest Engine #Roundhouse Sesame Street #Fixer's Little Helper #Koko's Lucky Day #Horseshoe Hodge #Thomas and the Case of Dr. Ling and Ms. Flyde #Fixer's Boxcars #RJ Breaks His Engine #The Golden Sword of Samurai (special) #Thomas and the Tower Crane Movie: Lost in Time: The Age of Medival (also known as Lost in Time or Knights of the Round Turntable) Season 7: #The Wizard of Oz (special) #Fixer on Call #Hodge and the Subway Line #Boxcar Runaway! #Thomas and the Haunted #Thomas and the Viaduct #Hodge to the Rescue #Chuggington Race Rally #Topsy Turvy: Big Band #"Vipersonic" Thomas #Thomas Sails Away #Braking Hodge #Hodge and the Haunted #Codex Cars #Hodge the Flying Falcon Engine #Cookies, Pie Fillling, Coleslaw, Turkey, Cranberry and Pumpkin Pie Hodge (Thanksgiving special) #Crabby Calley #1-2-3-Blast Off Fixer! #Thomas and the Pumpkins #Lost Wilson, Brewster and Koko #Code-Craving Chuggers #Braking Hodge #Thomas Cracks a Piston #"Vipersonic" Hodge Movie: Twisty Island Rescue Season 8: #Thomas' Crashin' Smashin' Freight Cars #Cooked-Up Brewster #Squarebox Bricks #Gourmet Chef Eddie #Action Hodge #Watch Out Dunbar! #Thomas, Brewster, Wilson, Koko and Hodge's Halloween Adventure (Halloween special) #Carpenter the New Engine #Newspaper Hodge #Caterpillar on Wheels (first appearance of Troy's TV version) #Kevin Finds Time #Thomas and Twigs #Stampede! #Helicopter Hodge #Troy's Timber Trouble #Nighttime Safari #Thomas vs. Emery #Hodge and the Wildebeests #Nurse Fixer #Dunbar, Irving and Chatsworth: The First Trainees #Thomas and the Pizza Cars #Pizza Deliveries #Calley Cracks A Piston Rod #Dunbar vs. Carpenter Movie: Short Circuit Trains Season 9: #Thomas on Call #Grease on the Rails #Thomas and the Chuggington Suspension Bridge #Paint Can Catastrophe #A Chuggington Christmas (Christmas special) #Carpenter Takes Charge #Construction RJ #Thomas' Cement Catastrophe #Cyberspace Central (TV special) #Thomas and the New Engines #Brewster's Rock Concert #Thomas and the Downhill Race #Mining RJ #Angry Trains #Thomas' Lucky Freight Cars #Thomas, Brewster and the Jungle Gardenhouse Race #Creaky Brewster #"Mighty Ol' Hiro" Comes to Town #The Emerald Express #Twilight Express #The Rolling Adventures of Action Brewster (TV movie) #The Stampede #Brewster's Trash-Talk Show #Hodge's Wacky Tour Movie: Angry Trains: Rio Season 10: #Chuggington Treasure Island (TV movie) #Rise of the Steam Engines #US Tour! #Runaway in Las Vegas: Part 1 #The Return of Starlight Express (special) #Runaway in Las Vegas: Part 2 #Braking Zephie #The Big Performance #The Twilight Express #Valentine's Day #Percy Visits #Rolling Stock! #Chuggington: Meet Thomas, Trainees: Pirates Ahoy! (TV movie) #Chill Out, Thomas the Tank Engine! A Chuggington: Meet Thomas, Trainees! Original Movie (special) #The Pharoh's Curse (TV movie) #Thomas and the Witch's Ghost (TV movie) #Believe It or Not, Jessie's Walking On Air #The Fast and Furious Six (TV movie) #Good Mornin' Season 11: # Category:Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Chuggington: Meet Thomas, Trainees!